A Lemon To Behold
by cherrila
Summary: And indeed this one-shot is, you find out yourself why its rated K But called lemon. C'mon, I dare you too! XD Present to one of My Bf's for her birthday, hope ya enjoy Miki-chan! X3 (The awesome drawing for this story is made by 'lexie loves anime', be sure to check her out, 'cause she's awesome! X3)


Lemons

**Lol, I know, you're all like 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE', but we all knew I was gonna write one eventually(Even if it totally sucks XD)**

**Also, quick note here; I'm dedicating this one-shot to a FANTABULOUS friend of mine; **

**Lau-Miki-Chan! ^o^ **

**Happy early B-day, Miki-chan! X3 (at least I think it's early B-day? o.0 [What the hell, I'm dedicating this to a special person and I don't even know if its late -.-"])**

**[Yeah,yeah I also know I shld be working on 'A Second Chance In Love' but I'm just not having the enthusiasm for it :P]Anyway, hopes ya enjoy Miinnaaaa~**** XD**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Once again...as cliche of a begging as this is...

It,...

Was,...

_Mating Season! (Dun,dun, DUUUUUN!)_

So thus, naturally the dragon-slayers were ridiculously horny, had random mood-swings, and were over-possessive and aggressive for, you know, the heck of it and our entertainment.

And it all happened to be at FairyTail...

Now, FairyTail being fairytail, immediately either stayed back as defense, or stayed up front like the two S-class demons (Mira,Erza) for offense.

Our two book-worm best-friend's however, were in the back of the bar, hiding behind the kitchen counter in panic and fear.

THE DOORS...

Slammed open and the fighting began...

Levy and Lucy nervously shared glances and tried to help their comrades by throwing 'pain-inducing utensils' such as spoons,forks, AND...even spatulas! (Which Lucy had to convince Levy into, because Levy was very protective of her spatula 'Ivy.'[She was a very nice spatula...although had a water-gun accident XD])

Moving on from that (-_-),the fighting however, was all rendered completely and utterly useless when in the end, the two dragon-slayers, both iron and fire were the victors!

They quickly used their noses to track down the girls and trap them...

**WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG The next few parts are about to get serious, so for a certain SOME of you, it is best to drop out! Like right now. -.-, You have been warned, now you may go on...(As soon as A good bunch of you saw that warning I bet you skipped the rest of this note huh? Greedy, greeeedyyyy :P)**

The two girl's scampered back and tried running away, but alas, today fate wasn't shining down on them...

The two girls were cornered against the counter and held hands as they shared one last fearful glance before shutting their eyes.

The two dragon-slayers licked their lips and came closer, and closer and clo-

_*Thump*_

All eyes shot open in surprise and glanced toward the fire-dragon-slayer, who was shaking his head rapidly from being hit by the object on the floor.

*blink*

*blink*

Gajeel glanced at him slightly unsure before both slayers once again hungrily turned to their delectable mea-

_*THUNK*_

The iron-dragon-slayer was frozen and they all glanced down at the object that had stopped his pursuit.

A lemon.

...

They all stared at it in shock fascination, hate, and somewhat horror.

Suddenly the dragon-slayers heads perked up;nostrils flaring and eyes turning red as a tiny quake began to rattle the ground.

Levy and Lucy stood up in shock and alarm and glanced at the trembling guild-doors in anticipation.

...

...

...

...

The doors shot open, and knocked off their hinges as dust surrounded everything.

The small group of mage's coughed until the dust cleared and gaped.

In front of them...

filling up the entire guild...

Was an entire army...

Of..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Big, huge...yellow-armed Lemons._

...

...

...

The group stood motionless as the 'leader' who had a massive sword and spear in his hand (And a viking hat with horns) on top of his head stood up on one of the guild tables.

"Mehmehimn Mowaaahrhd!" He shouted and the entire army cheered before charging forward and lunging onto the dragon-slayers.

The two girls meanwhile, were separated far from the boys and somehow transported close to the Great Viking Lemon King Himself.

They cowered slightly in fear and Lucy quickly grabbed her discarded celestial keys from the table and held them out shakily (And menacingly) at the king.

The king raised his spear and both girls shut their eyes in fear.

*_Tap*_

They felt a light tap on their heads and looked up to see two viking hats similar to his and 2 magnificent shining iron swords with shields.

The two blinked in surprise and their eyes widened as the king glanced at them and the equipment, then the army of yellow-fruit, mobbing the dragon-slayers.

A small smile made its way upon the blue-nettes face and she glanced across to her blonde friend.

She smirked back.

The two immediatly grabbed their armor and a sack of lemons.

"Long live the lemons!" They shouted and charged forward to join the newest wave of charging soldiers.

The old man smiled and wiggled his bushy mustache. (NOT GRAMPS!)

Who needed dragon-slayers and mating season anyway?

* * *

**XD, No words really. XD i felt like trolling you guys a bit and here's what I came up with. BEHOLD THE LEMON KING! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go join Levy and Lucy! "LONG LIVE THE LEMON!"**

**Remember to review Minna~ X3**


End file.
